1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to animal trap holders and more particularly pertains to a new stabilizing support for an animal trap that is easily configured to adapt to different trap sizes and to different mounting conditions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of animal trap holders is generally known in the prior art. However, the known trap holder have tended to be heavy, which limits the supports on which the holders can be mounted as well as limits the orientations in which the holders may be mounted (such as suspending). The known trap holders have also tended to be bulky, which limits the places the locations in which the holder can be positioned. The known trap holders also tend to be limited to a particular size of trap and not well suited for use on other sizes of traps, which causes the user to need to keep a number of different trap holders is the user is using a number of different trap sizes. Further, many of the known trap holders permit some degree of rotation by the trap that is being held, which can allow the animal to rotate the trap out of its path rather than passing through the trap. Also, the known trap holders tend to be difficult to adjust or modify in the field to different mounting conditions or surfaces, which also limits the places that the trap being held may be located. The inability to modify the trap holder is due in part to the rigidity of materials employed for many of the known trap holders.
In these respects, the stabilizing support for an animal trap according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed to be easily configured to adapt to different trap sizes and to different mounting conditions.